Heroes, Part 2
"Heroes, Part 2" is the fifteenth episode of Season Eighteen, and the 266th overall episode of The Jumping Ground. It first aired on April 29, 2015. Synopsis Emmett Bregman continues filming his documentary on the Groundbridge Program and its personnel. Meanwhile, more students arrive on P3X-666 to save a group who have come under fire from rogue Jaffa. Previously on The Jumping Ground Emmett Bregman and a film crew arrive at The Langham to create a documentary about its part in the Groundbridge Program. Puff refuses to take part in the documentary. One class of students discovers Ancient ruins on the planet P3X-666 but encounter a Goa'uld Reconnaissance probe that they destroy but not before it can send out a signal. SB-13 is attacked by Jaffa and Simon Wells, a member in that team, is shot in the back with a Staff weapon. Mr. Brown's class along with several classes as well as Dr. Janet Fraiser travel to the planet. Plot An army of students enters the combat on P3X-666 and provide cover for Dr. Janet Frasier, Douglas Alexander and the wounded platoon member Simon Wells as the classes exchange gunfire with rogue Jaffa troops. Shockingly, while gunning down Jaffa, Puff takes a Jaffa staff weapon blast to the torso and falls to the ground amid continued violence. Lance breaks cover and rushes to Puff's aid while the gunfight rages on. The embattled classes return to Earth and while the camera crews are forced out of the Embarkation room due to the 'No current activity' prohibition, an unidentified individual stretched lifeless on a gurney is visible to concern the viewer and the reporter, as well as Lance seen walking by in tears. Soon afterwards, the reports that there was a KIA during the mission begins to filter through The Langham and piques the interest of the reporter. In addition, Agent Richard Woolsey conducts an investigation into Langham's, with many of Mr. Peter Mandelson, Zowie, and Mr. Nigel Brown's operational decisions questioned. During this, the reporter continues to try to determine exactly what happened, who was on that stretcher, and whether rumors of Puff's death are accurate. Eventually, Mandelson orders him off the base. During recess, Zowie can see that Lance is emotionally distraught following Puff’s injury. After the other students weigh in, Zowie offers to take him out for dinner, but refuses as he needs more time to heal. After being reprimanded by Woolsey, Mandelson comes to support the need for some form of documentation besides the official documents, and allows the reporter to view the tape that Lance had made of the mission. Through the tape, it's shown that Douglas and Frasier tended to the wounded Wells and, almost immediately after stabilizing him for travel, taking a massive Cosmic Rust Cannon blast to the torso in which kills Douglas instantly. Space Monitor Paul spreads the tragic news to Technician Walter Harriman immediately seconds after it happens. Puff survived his own impact, and the wounded kid was saved due to Douglas's actions. Towards the end of the episode a memorial service for Douglas is held. Puff reads the names of those who, instead of having given their lives for their country, were still alive and serving due to Douglas's excellent care. The first name on the list is Puff's own, followed by Lance, Zowie, Rob, Melvin, Clyde, Toad, Tobias, Jimmy, Dr. Frasier, and many others. A touching moment, it illustrates just how large an impact Douglas had on The Langham's student body and how gravely his absence from it will be felt. It is revealed that the parents of Simon, who was saved by Douglas, had a newly born baby boy. He was named after Douglas. The show ends with Puff finally sitting down for an interview with Emmett Bregman. Category:The Jumping Ground Episodes Category:Season 18 (The Jumping Ground) Category:Episodes focusing on Douglas Category:Episodes focusing on PuffPuff Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Frasier Category:Episodes focusing on Peter Mandelson Category:Multi-parter Episodes Category:Recurring Character Death Episodes Category:Episodes About Politics Category:Episodes with Fights Category:Episodes focusing on minor characters